In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, smartphone, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with a base station and vice-versa. This may enable the wireless communication device to access and/or communicate voice, video, data and so on.
Some wireless communication devices use feedback to improve communication quality. For example, a cellular phone may send feedback based on a received reference signal to a base station, indicating measurements that the base station may use to improve link quality. However, wireless communication devices may be moving at a high speed relative to the base station in some situations. In these situations, typical reference signaling may not be enough to maintain link quality. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve reference signaling may be beneficial.